RISE OF A NEW FLAME
by SuddenEnd
Summary: An orphan boy and his older brother are the last surviving members of his Clan,join Ken Taiyogin and His brother Ryga in unraveling the mystery of how their clan met their demise and why.Along the way Ken will make some friends and some enemies,be pushed to his absolute limit and beyond as well as discover his origin and long proclaimed destiny.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys it's SuddenEnd here.I know you all deserve an explanation on why I haven't continued this story well to be blunt I felt like it sucked! XD**

 **And I'm sure alot of people would agree so I went and I rewrote it so yeah!**

 **Anyway here is the new story and genuinely hope it does better then the previous one because you all deserve better and I owe it to myself to do better then half ass my fanfic.**

 _Disclamer:_ I do not own Naruto only the Original characters I make in this fanfiction.

A new teacher

Large puffy clouds soared over konohagakure.The sun's rays crept past the white cotton like clouds in the sky.It was an ordinary day in konoha.

The citizens of the village all went about their daily lives,selling,buying and working.They crowded konoha's streets.

A man wearing a flek jacket stood crouched atop of a building's ceiling.He watched the busy konoha streets.The people in them looked like small insignificant specks from the distance.

A kunoichi with dark purple hair all brought back into a messy ponytail of spikey hair.She pulled a stick from her mouth,she chewed on what could have been a piece of candy impaled onto the stick.

The shinobi wearing the flek jacket and a black jump suit acknowleged her presence as he turned his head slightly.So the side of his face was now visible to her.

"Why you up here Garou?"the kunoichi asked"It's not like you to think."

The joūnin stood from the edge of the building and turned to face the kunoichi.

"Lord Third told me the names of the three brats I would be stuck with."

The kunoichi looked at her comrade's face.He seemed to be in deep turmoil with himself.What has been bothering him so much that he would find himself uncertain?Garou hardly thought and when he did it was either because he was fighting,eating or did not have a choice.

Many people described him as lazy for a joūnin Garou was very disliked.People called him a slacker and he was notorious for his bad love life.All the women of the village always rejected him because they had already.Been implanted with false and negative ideas about him.

The Kunoichi could not understand why and how these rumours came about.

Garou was a capable ninja who had gone on many missions for the village.He was dedicated and loved Konoha more then anything even if it's people squandered his name.

"Hm,so that's what's got you looking like shit huh."she said

The kunoichi was too blunt and too cruel with her words.She stood tall and with conviction,her face unapologetic.

Garou was pulled out of the murky whirpool which were his thoughts.Garou looked up and smiled at her revealing his normal self.

"Damn,aren't you a princess."

The kunoichi gave Garou a deadpan look.She lifted her arm to her chest and pounded it with vigour.

"Princess,please I'm made of tougher stuff then that!"

Garou couldn't hold back a small laugh from escaping.It was truly refreshing for him to be around people who he dared call his friends.

He never said it out loud but he was lonely.No one wanted to associate themselves with a no good "slacker" like him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Anko?"

Anko turned away from Garou.She shook her head as if trying to refresh her brain as to what she had been supposed to be doing instead of talking to her comrade.

She put her pointing finger to her cheek and her thumb touched her mandible.

"Yeah,but I can't seem to remember where."she saidher gaze high up in the sky.

"You're hopeless,how did you ever become a joūnin is beyond me"Garou said before slapping his forhead.

"Uh uh,you mean a special joūnin,don't forget I out rank you boy!"

Garou groaned at the mere mention of their ranks.He had known Anko for a long time she was a very dedicated ninja with abnormal talent.

She was definitely skilled as a ninja but only specialized in one field unlike Garou himself.He did not have particular field he focused all his energy to,but was an all-rounder and he was pretty damn good at it.

So how had he not been higher ranked than Anko it was beyond his level of understanding.

Garou had petitioned his case to the hokagebut he had non of it,always turning Garou down much to his annoyance.

"Well,unlike you Anko I have somewhere to be so see ya!"

Garou jumped off the edge of the building without another word.Anko rushed over to where Garou was standing and looked down in search of her companion.

Garou had managed to land on a balcony then leap from it to a street light then back onto a roof of an apartment.

He was extremely skilled as he had made little to no sound and was able to move fast and effortlessly over any obstacle.

"Hey,we still on for dumplings later!"Anko shouted

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS GET STUCK WITH THE BILL!"

A single droplet of sweat formed at the side of Anko's face as she laughed awkwardly while placing her palm on the back of her neck.

XXXX

Three genin sat waiting in the upper room of the academy.The room was on the third floor of the academy.

It looked like a lounge if anything with a table in the centre of the room,instead of chairs the room had a singular sofa which was attached to the wooden wall and was semi-circular in shape.

The sofa faced the only entrance into the room which was a door painted a dark shade of green.

Windows circulated around the room as the sun's light penetrated the surface and illuminated the room.

"So how long are we going to wait here for?"

"No idea but this guy better get here soon!"

Two newly genin sat on the muddy brown couch.

"Asami what if he doesn't show?"

A boy with crimson red hair sat on the couch he wore a baby blue coloured short sleeved jacket with orange lining along the ends of the jacket and in the middle of the jacket they ran parallel to the zipper on the jacket.

His dark brown pants which reached his ankles in length were contrasted by a pair of black ninja sandals.

Ken squirmed with anticipation.He was becoming rather impatient.How long would it take his new sensei to show up so he could get out of this ancient academy.

"Calm,the hell down he'll be here."a soft female voice stated"Or at least he should."

Asami Inuzuka sat on the couch beside Ken.She wore a mesh vest with a dark gray jacket over it.There was white fur on the ends of the jacket's long sleeves.

Asami also wore dark long pants and blue ninja sandals.

"Rrrr-ruff!"

"Aww,don't you worry Koka he'll be here."

Asami leaned over to pick up her canine companion.Koka was a small ninja hound with predominantly brown fur and milky white patches.He odly looked like some kind of promotional chocolate dog statue.

Asami held Koka close to her chest snuggling him hard is if he were a baby.Ken watched the horrific scene feeling sorry for the poor dog.Asami mostly showed no one this much affection especially her classmates.

On most days she was a cold,cruel dame.She was quick to bite people's heads off if they crossed her.Most of the boys were afraid of her in her previous class,so much so that they sat far away from her.

"By the way how did your mutt get in here,dogs aren't allowed in the academy?"

Asami's blood began to boil.Her face began to darken.Asami almost always looked feral but she looked more like a beast when she was angry.Usually her already sharp cannine teeth would protrude her mouth.

Her claws seemed to grow in length and her snarl could make a groan man wet himself.

"Did you just call my sweet little Koka A MUTT!!!"

The force of the words blew the colour right off of Ken as he went a pale colour.

"Um,no."he said

"You better have not."

Asami went back to her normal happy self around Koka as she petted the dog and laughed and smiled.

Ken turned his face away in defeat as he muttered something under his breath.

"She is definitely no girl."

Asami turned to face Ken her previous expression and deameanor back.

"WHAT!!!"

Ken swore he felt the entire room shake.He was frightened and scurried away from Asami to the other side of the room.

"Shut the hell up,Asami!"

Both Ken and Asami turned to look.At the far end of the couch sat another genin.

His hair was a white colour.It was shoulder length and he tied it back into a ponytail.He bore two scarlet dots on his forehead.His eyes were a strange yellow colour with black pupils.

"Why you talking,you pale freak."

The words came as a whisper from the other side of the room.

"Stupid Masaru."

Asami added to the harsh words which were looming in the air.Masaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he did not retaliate.It was all pointless to argue with Ken and Masaru his words would all fall to deaf ears.

"Damn you guys are definitely a mess."

The room went silent.All the genin froze in shock their as searching the room for the owner of the words.

Something seemed to click in their minds simultaneously.The genin all raised the heads and looked at the ceiling and were atsonished at the sight.

"How long have you been up there sensei?"

Garou smiled at them all as he gazed at all of them.He stood upside down on the sealing like some kind of insect.His arms were crossed as he did not budge from his position.

"Hard to tell time seems to move differently when your world is upside down."he said in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

coming soon!


End file.
